


Conversations after spring rains

by thezonefic



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Hurt, M/M, No Sex, mention of passed relationship, past death of major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin has a conversation with Ezra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations after spring rains

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There be angst here. Not really a good time of year for me, this almost a form of therapy for me. This like the vast majority of my stuff isn’t beta’d, a bad fic ™ warning as well.

“Hey Ez, thought that I’d stop by for o’ little chat with ya and leave these wild flowers for ya, knowed how ya loved yer flowers. With all ‘o the rain we been havin’ the last few days the flowers are just ‘o bloomin’ everywhere, been a much wetter spring then we’d had in a long time. Glad it’s warmer though, that cold eats right through me. The desert is full o’ colour. Mother Nature’s paint palette ya’d say.'

 

"Josiah said soon as that rose bush he ordered from San Francisco arrives he’s gonna come on out and plant it. Says the magazine he read ‘bout it in said that it’s specially bred in California for the desert out there, so it should do real good out here. Says all he’s gotta do once it’s planted is water it once every couple ‘o days, said he ain’t goin’ to mind carryin’ the water even when it’s real hot. Said he chose a red one, ta ‘mind alla us of the red coat ya loved so much, still got that coat Ez. Still looks good too."

 

"Afore I rode out this mornin’ on my patrol, rode Peso today by the way, gonna ride Chaucer tomorra’. Know ya’d wanted to make sure Chaucer got his exercise regular. I ride him every other day. Ya don’t have to worry that he’s gettin’ fat, or lazy like, ‘cause like I promised I’m lookin’ after him. Boys say I spoil them horses even more then ya did."

"Anyways, like I started to say afore I rode out this mornin’ heard o’ couple of the kids singing a new song that school marm teaching them. Somethin’ about April showers bringin’ May flowers. Real nice song Ez. Ya’d liked it. School marm is doin’ a real good job with them kids, and she’s nice too Ez. Kids like her lot and they’re willin’ ta learn, so that says o’ lot about her."

 

"Was out by Mrs. Nettie’s place, she’s really gettin’ on Ez, but Casey looks after her real good, and she’s made it another winter. Casey and JD gonna be gettin’ hitched soon. He finally got o’er his playin’ days wid Casey. He asked, she said yes and they’re gonna tie the knot next month. Said they’re gonna get Josiah ta say the vows here so alla o’ the seven would be there at the weddin'. Couple o’ the town folks were a little spooked by it, but heard tell that Josiah told ‘em weren’t nothin’ wrong wid it. Nate told us at breakfast that he an’ Rain gonna be havin’ a young’un in ‘bout six months. Was real puffed up real proud. Kinda hard to think o’ it though, Nate being a daddy. But I think he’s gonna be a real good one. Village is doin’ real good. Growin’ and prosperin’, makes my heart feel good that after everythin’ that happened, them people have done good."

"Buck, he’s gonna stop by later, he never admits it, but I know he does. He’s still chasing Inez and she’s still runnin head o’ him. Reckon one o’ these days she’s gonna stop and finally let him catch up. Gonna be fun ta watch, don’t rightly know if Buck will know what ta do when Inez lets him catch her. Chris and Mary’s second young’un is gonna be born any day now. Ya’d think that this bein’ Chris’ third kid, he’d be better, but I think he’s worse then when Mary had their first one. Billy’s gonna be back home from the Judge’s any day now too. He’s almost finished alla o’ his schooling too. Time sure flies Ez, and time ain't made missing you any easier."

 

"Reckon I’d better be gettin back to town, gonna be time for lunch soon. Boys are gonna wait on me ta eat. I know I tell ya some thing damn near every time I come, but it makes me feel better. Kinda like the way we used ta talk ‘bout our days.” Vin smiled as a soft breeze brushed his cheek. “Yeah miss ya so much. Love ya and I’ll be back tomorra.”

 

“Come on Peso time ta go home. Be a nice bed o’ straw wid some good fresh hay ta eat for you, and somethin’ ta eat for me too, as well as me and the boys catching up on our days.”


End file.
